


Foolish Wand Waving

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: The bathroom scene: the way it should have gone, or something.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 96





	Foolish Wand Waving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Consensual sex between minors, non-consensual voyeurism, and naughty language.

Harry was alone at the moment, Ron and Hermione both busy with other things, so he once again found himself checking the map for Malfoy. He was convinced he was up to something. He searched the map and was almost convinced he wasn’t on it when he spotted him, with moaning Myrtle of all people. He stared at the map as he walked along only stopping when he walked straight into a suit of armor. He shook his head, put the map away, and ran for the bathroom determined to find out what Malfoy was up to.

He stops just outside the door and presses his ear against it. He can’t hear anything so he opens it a crack and stares through the gap.

He sees Draco standing facing away from the door, clutching the sides of a sink, head bowed.

He hears Myrtle speaking soothingly from within her cubicle.

“Tell me what’s wrong...I can help you...”

“No one can help me” said Malfoy his body shaking. “I can’t do it...I can’t...it won’t work...and unless I do it soon...he says he’ll kill me...”

And Harry realized with shock that Malfoy..Draco is crying. He doesn’t even stop to think. He pushes the door open fully and steps inside.

“Draco.”

Draco spins around pulling his wand in the process and Harry finds it pointed at his heart. He holds up his hands placatingly.

“Please, Draco, let me talk?”

Draco’s still shaking, Harry hopes that it’s not with anger now, he lowers his wand a fraction.

“What could you possibly have to say worth listening to Potter?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Draco, I don’t know what _He_ wants you to do, but I’m sorry you’ve been put in this position. I don’t know if I can help you, but I’d like to try, please, Draco, let me try.”

Draco looks furious and he spits his next words at him.

“Potter, you’ve obviously been listening to me so you should know...no one can help me.”

He looks defeated by the end and his wand has lowered even farther. Harry throws caution to the wind and moves forward quickly, spanning the distance between them in a fraction of a second. Draco raises his wand as he does so but too late. Harry wraps his arms around him and presses his face to the stupid prat’s chest.

“Please, Draco, there must be something I can do.”

He pulls back just far enough to see Draco’s face. He looks dumbstruck and still isn’t holding him back. Harry tightens his hold for a moment to jog him to do so. He does. Slowly, tentatively, as if worried it’s some kind of trick, Draco embraces him.

“You can’t Potter.”

Harry pulls back even farther and leans up toward Draco pushing himself onto his toes and kisses him. Draco is perfectly still. Not even breathing. He pulls back and is about to apologize when Draco drops his wand, reaches up, grabs his face with both hands, and kisses him like his life depends on it.

Harry moans into the kiss and hears a giggle, he gives Myrtle two fingers without breaking the kiss.

They kiss till they’re both breathless. Draco pulls back and runs his finger along his bottom lip.

“Why, Harry?”

Harry just blinks at him, not really understanding the question.

“Why here, why now, why you, or some other why that I’m not thinking of?”

“All of the above.”

“I, I just, I don’t know, you were upset and that feels wrong. You should never be unhappy, Draco.”

He reaches up and brushes away the last bit of moisture from his earlier tears.

“I didn’t realize how I felt about you till just now so that’s why here and now. As to why you. How could it not be? Who else do I obsess over every day of the year? Who else drives me absolutely mad. You prat.”

He leans up and kisses Draco again. A sweet quick kiss which Draco quickly turns into another passionate one. He pulls away gently.

“I think I love you, Draco Malfoy. And I won’t let anyone I love die if I can help it. Please, whatever terrible thing he wants you to do, tell me.”

Draco looks at him with wonder and then slams him against the wall none-too-gently and kisses him with vicious passion. He gives as good as he gets and soon Draco is grinding into him. He hears another giggle but fuck it even if they left the creepy girl would likely follow anyway.

Draco pulls away and slides his hands sensually down his abdomen. He rests his hands at the top of his trousers, waiting for either permission or a denial. Harry nods his head enthusiastically. Draco unbuttons his trousers and pulls out his cock, he reaches for Draco’s trousers and returns the favor while his mind turns to mush. Oh god, it feels so much better than when he’s alone. As soon as Draco’s cock is in his hand Draco thrusts up into his hand once, seemingly unable not to, and then pulls away. He lines their cocks up together and wraps his hand around them. Harry reaches for their combined cocks as well and together they drag their hands up and down their cocks driving themselves closer to the edge. Harry grabs the back of Draco’s head and pulls him down for a kiss just as he climaxes. He gasps his climax into Draco’s mouth and Draco follows him over the edge.

They stand there barely holding themselves up with the help of the wall as they get their breath back.

“I love you, too, Harry.”

Harry smiles lopsidedly at him. And then grimaces at the mess they’ve made of their clothing. Draco snorts at him, collects his wand, and uses a spell to clean them up.

Harry stiffens when he notices how tense Draco has gotten.

“Hey, talk to me.”

“He wants me to kill Dumbledore.”

“Fuck. That’s why you keep almost killing people.”

“You knew?”

Harry snorts, “Well it was pretty obvious wasn’t it. Dumbledore knows too.”

Draco panics and he has to hold him to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s fine Draco, I tried to tell him you were up to something. I’ve been worried about you. I know about that little tattoo on your arm, you know? And Dumbledore told me not to worry about it. He must know what your task is and he’s not scared, Draco, or at least he isn’t scared for him. I’m sure he’s terrified about what’s going to happen to you, I know I am. Let’s go talk to him, hm? I’m sure he’ll be able to help us.”

“Us?”

“Us. We’re in this together now, Draco. That’s how it works with me I’m afraid, you take my virginity you have to keep me.”

Draco stares at him wide eyed.

“ _That_ was your first time? Your first time was in a bathroom with a voyeur ghost.”

“At least it was memorable. And fantastic. Now come on, Dumbledore’s office.”


End file.
